Forgoten Love
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Kagura is planning to tell Kyo she dosen't love him anymore.How will he react? First story i have written. Don't own the story...Read and Review Please!KxK
1. Chapter 1

Kagura's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm tired of telling Kyo I love him. All he does is ignore me and act like I am not here .I am so hurt because I know he love Tohru. I'm not mad at her it's just that I wish Kyo could return the feelings I feel for him. But I love Kyo so much that I am going to try so hard to leave him alone so he and Tohru can be together. I should start by telling him I don't love him._

_-Kagura_

'I should start by telling him I don't love him' "yeah I'll do it". I put my jeans on and left for Shigur's house. 'I should probably give him hiscat back-back'. One my way there I realized that I couldn't tell him that I didn't love him. 'Grate I'm at Shi- Chan's house and I can't tell Kyo'. " Well I can try" I continued to walk slowly. Here I go

Normal POV

"Kagura" said a voice that made her jump.

"Oh Yuki! You scared me"

"Tohru, Kyo and I are planting. Do you want to join us?" She nodded and followed Yuki to the garden. Tohru looked at her. "Hello Kagura. Are you going to help us"?

" Yes. Hi Kyo" She waved at him and walked passed him. He looked at her.

Kyo's POV

'Tell me something's wrong with her'

_Why?_

' Cause she didn't jump at me like usual'

_So_

'Normally she would have beat the crap out of me'

_Whatever_

Normal POV

Kyo stared into her eyes not noticing.

"Are you o.k?" asked Kagura.

"…."He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you spacing out again?"

"Shut up" Kyo turned away.

" Stupid Cat she just asked you a question" Yuki had heard.

" Shut up you damn rat no one asked you"

" Thanks Yun-chan." Kagura left Kyo and started to talk with Yuki. After they finished, Tohru suggested that they go for a walk. Yuki And Tohru in the front talking. Kyo and Kagura behind holding hands.

Kagura's POV

'O.k. I don't think I'm doing a good job. I mean I'm trying to avoid him but were holding hands' I let go of his hand and signed. I felt his eyes staring at me but refused to look at him.

Normal POV

It was dark; Tohru and Yuki disappeared into the dark. Kyo and Kagura walked to a park and sat on the benched. Kyo couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. She stared at the stars. Kyo fell into a deep thought.

_'Why isn't she talking to me or looking at me. Did I hurt her feelings? If I did that wouldn't really mater. Would it?'_

"Kyo I think we should go" Kagura got up but kyo grabbed her wrist. "Kagura…. Did I hurt your feelings?" She looked at him.

"NO! Of course not." Kyo new something was wrong with her.

" If something is wrong you know you can tell me"

"Thank you Kyo" Kyo gave her a smile and they started walking back.

Kagura's POV

'Is he being nice to me'?

_**So**_

'Well I guess its cause were cousins'

**_Who cares_**

'I think he cars'

Normal POV

Tohru and Yuki were at the kitchen preparing dinner when they cam back.

"Kagura are you going to stay for dinner?" Tohru asked her happily.

"Oh no I'm sorry but I have to go" Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Please you have to stay"

"Sorry" Kagura walked out the door. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"What did you do you stupid cat"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Kyo went to the roof and then came down to dinner.

Kyo's POV

Two boring weeks passed and Kagura hasn't come over. She comes like twice a week to see me. I wonder if she is all right. Tohru called my name so I went to her. She handed me an invitation.

"Momiji is throwing a party," said Tohru.

"I don't want to go"

"But Kyo it won't be fun without you. YOU HAVE TO COME!" She begged me to go and finally I said yes but only cause I knew that Kagura would be there.

Normal POV

A day before the party, Tohru invited Kagura over for a sleep over so they can go to the party together. When she arrived she didn't even bother saying hello to Kyo. Instead she helped cook lunch and talked to the rest like if nothing was wrong. Although they did noticed she was ignoring Kyo and avoiding making contact with him. Kagura had gone outside for some fresh air when Kyo came out to take out the trash. He noticed her and slowly approached her.

"Hey Kagura what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Kyo. I'm just getting some fresh air that's all."

"You look pale are you taking good care of yourself?"

"Yes. Kyo what do you think of Tohru?"

"She is o.k I guess. Why?"

"I just wanted to know thats all and also that I'm sorry for hurting you. I'll leave you alone." There was along pause along with an awkwardness that hung in the air. Kagura was the first one to make a move. She walked rite past him with a sad look but with a bit of anger in her look. Kyo was happy on the outside but hurt on the inside. That night Kagura had gone for a walk and Kyo without knowing went for a walk.

Kyo's Pov

I walked for a long time and heard crying. It was Kagura crying. I saw her with 2 Boars and decided to hide behind a tree to wait for her to see me.

"I can't lie to him or myself anymore. Because the truth is that I still and always will love him"I stepped on some leaves and made noise. She turned around and saw me. I wanted to tell her something but the words got lost in my mind, I couldn't say anything. She starred at me and ran away before I thought of what to say.

Kagura's Pov

'God! He heard me!'

Why did he have to be there out of all the times?

"He hates me," I mumbled to myself. When I got home to Shigure's house I went upstairs without saying a word to the others. It was 30 min. later that I heard Kyo come home. I had heard him come upstairs and go straight to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this…too bad how sad Disclaimer: I do not own this…too bad how sad

Summary: Kagura is going to tell Kyo she doesn't love him anymore. How will Kyo react? Read and Review Please!

Chapter 2

Normal Pov

Kyo got back from his walk and wanted to talk to Kagura but he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

The next day was the big party. Hatori had gone to pick up Shigure and everyone else. As they boarded the bus the seats in the front filled up. Soon only two seats were left in the back witch was for Kyo and Kagura. When they seated there was an awkwardness that hung in the air. Time went fast to everyone but for Kyo and Kagura it felt like ages went by. Soon enough they arrived at a beautiful hotel. Everyone went to the ballroom while Kagura stayed in the lobby. Kyo saw her standing alone and thought it was a good time to talk to her. As he approached her, a guy came towards her.

"Hey Kagura" Kagura turned around.

" Hey Malik! I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I'm the manager. So you here for the party?" She nodded. (Kyo was ease dropping)

"Come with me.I know a great place we can go" Before she could replied he took her hand and dragged her off. Kyo watched and decided to follow. (Stalker)

They went on to the roof. "Oh Malik its beautiful!"

"Like you" She blushed as they sat down. Kyo stood behind the air vent listing to there conversation. What seemed to be minutes where hours. As in 3 min. were 3 hours and the party was over. Everyone left and left behind Kyo and Kagura.

"What time is it Malik?"

"Um, 3 a.m."

" Oh crap! The party is over and everyone left"

"If you want I'll take you home."

"No it's o.k I'll just rent a room"

"O.k I'll check you in" They left and Kyo noticed he had to rent a room two.

Kyo's Pov

I barely realized that I had to check in too. Damn it!! Just what I needed. I went to go check in and tried to find my room when I bumped into Kagura. Wait Kagura! "Kyo! What are you doing here."

Uh…I fell asleep in the lobby. And you?" I asked sounding a little suspicious as I said the last part.

"Oh well um…I-I was talking on the phone and lost track of time" 'Liar' I thought.

"Kyo can you move your blocking my door" I moved a side and found my room witch was right across hers.

Normal Pov

The next morning Kyo woke up and got dressed. He was thinking whether or not to ask Kagura to walk back with him.

'Should I ask' He thought.

_Yes._

'What if she says no"

She won't

He was about to decide but was interrupted by knock on the door. He opened the door to find Kagura smiling at him.

"Good morning Kyo."

"Morning Kagura. Listen I was thinking that, maybe you'd like to go back together"

"Oh I was gonna ask you the same! Sure I go back with you" Kyo was relived. They soon left for Shigures house through the woods. (Cause it was a shortcut)

Kyo's Pov

'This is getting annoying! Kagura isn't talking to me and is acting like nothing happened between us' I was getting mad at the fact that she wasn't talking or holding my hand like usual. 'God I need her to talk to me, to tell me she loves me. I need to hear those words' I started to get an idea of how to see if she still loves me or not. As we walked I pretended to fall and hurt my self.

"Ow!" She turned around and saw I had fallen. She rushed over to me.

"Kyo! What happened?!" She kneeled beside me.

"I…I" She leaned over and I pulled her towards me to kiss her. She didn't push me away but instead kissed back. The need to breath made them break apart. (Kyo's arms around her waist) She gave him a confused look and then asked him

"Kyo why did you kiss me?" He grinned at her.

" To prove you still loved me and you still care about me. That kiss proves it all." Kagura (shocked with what she had just heard) slapped him across his face and tried to get out of his hold but he held her tight.

" Let.Go.Jerk!"

"No! Why did you say you didn't love me anymore?" She starred into his eyes and didn't know how to respond.

" Look I…" She was cut off my Kyo.

" I know that I shouldn't treat you the way I did and I'm sorry but when you told me you didn't love me anymore I was torn apart" With every word Kyo said he got red and redder. (Awawawaw. He's blushing! Sorry to interrupt. Keep reading!)

"I-I'm sorry Kyo!" Kagrua couldn't hold back the tears and let the tears come out.

"It's o.k Kagrua! I sorry for being a jerk" He held her in his hands and they walked home holding hands.

AN: Read and Review! Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading it…now review. I will updated more stories so keep an I for me FallenDarkAngel2.

KxK a fantastic couple. NOT TxK! Horrible couple!


End file.
